


天堂之门

by Yeshoubai



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Mozart!(Hungarian)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 在最后的最后，科洛雷多见到了莫扎特。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 4





	天堂之门

1\. 

“作恶的不要得意，

行善的不要气馁，

一切都待到审判日至。”

  
海浪拍在粗砺的滩涂上，雪白的碎沫在岸边停留一阵，又随着潮汐退回海上。海岛中心是一座高山，巍峨通天，还被不知从何处来的浓雾掩着。一名衣着肃穆却不显困顿的中年人沿着海岸线漫步。引领他前来此处的白鸟正落到巉岩上横生出的枯枝上歇脚。

该人生前就喜欢思索探究各类学说，即使死后也要先于散步中思考一番。不过，他向那天使一样的白鸟请求容他整理一下思绪再走，与其说是对新世界好奇的梳理，更像这死后的图景与他所想大不相同，因而大受冲击。

他从自己的病榻到此处的途中，与天使的对话其实寥寥，摘录一二如下。

他称鸟作为“天使”，因它过分无瑕，好似启示录中说的可穿白衣的义人；又因它羽翼丰满强健，毛色光艳昳丽，像极了炼金术中无足乘风的太阳鸟。但鸟说：“我只是只鸟，我接你过来，再接其他人过来。什么是天使，我不曾听过。”

他又问那鸟，要领他到何处去。鸟梳了梳羽毛，答：“去赎补你的罪过，去弥补你的憾事，去准备迎接新的日子。”

白鸟乌黑的眼珠充满了它的眼眶，说话时乌珠却像能不停地打转：“别再问了，科洛雷多，人是不能彻底明白将来的，即使有人预告、预言。死人也一样。”

科洛雷多便不再问了，他要求独自在这海岸散散心。那鸟允了。

他一生虔诚，虽说因改革的雷霆手段而招了些风言风语，但总的来说，科洛雷多信仰那位高居圣山的主。出于一种阅读癖，他曾浏览过诸多著作——著作甚至是对其中一部分书的誉美了。即使是一些印刷粗糙装帧简陋的地下刊物，只要他得知，且此书不是什么只为刺激官能快感的艳情小说，科洛雷多常会收集过来一阅。他因此见过许多对天堂的文字：信徒满含爱意歌颂的、异教徒满是怀疑质问的、希伯来文书就的旧约中的图景、德语结合新的理智与公理后大胆对天堂的揣测……

从未有一处说天堂坐落在这样一座荒凉的孤岛上。至于地狱，它的刻板印象比天堂的还要严重，提起这个词，人们想的通常都是被硫磺味和岩浆统治的谷底。而这个海岛，顶多有几处的岩层构造是火山岩罢了。科洛雷多仔细追想，也只觉得它和阿利盖利但丁所书的净界山相似。

这让科洛雷多苦恼不已。他生前将没有实证又多余的神迹斥为迷信。因而那部神圣的喜剧，科洛雷多只当它是一部文学的发挥；是一个诗人试图以作品为舞台，亲自上阵，自说自话。怎么会有人因走夜路就可有幸游历两狱以及一个天堂呢，可如若诗人不曾经历，又缘何写出如此还原的诗句。科洛雷多久违地体会到被两个观点拉扯的困扰，在他逃往维也纳后漫长的岁月中，曾经的萨堡主教已学得在自己心灵的论争中如何调和。且他不复有实权，也就不再有为自己的行为内心天人交战的机会。

科洛雷多瞧了瞧海水倒映出的影子，他细细高高的，裹着肃穆又不缺奢华金线点缀的黑袍，还不曾花白的头发为了方便低低束起——这正是他壮年时的样貌。他看着自己的倒影陶醉出神，却不是那喀索斯样的自恋。在这个年岁，他手握着权柄，确实有几方势力掣肘，但彼时的科洛雷多尚能发自内心地嗤出一声冷笑，只管将诸事按自己心意推进。多么傲慢和如意，这叫人怎能不爱自己如此的年岁。科洛雷多甚至还记得有一段已逝的、不合时宜的、弊大于利的罗曼蒂克——这种种他早不愿说出口了，只需知道，科洛雷多无比眷恋着现在这个年纪。甚至因为他此时的外形，年轻时的锐意似乎复苏了，他为自己毫无作为的暮年感到可耻。

白鸟自觉等的时间够长了，开口催促：“当走了。”

“去哪里？”

鉴于这句问的是下一步要落到哪里，而不是又大又空的一个方向，回答了还兼要讲解目的地云云，白鸟慷慨地答话：“去让那一位定夺。”

  
2.

“入此山者，你还尚有希望。”

  
那一位。

听罢，科洛雷多先是安下了心，稍后又微微悬起。入山口有一长条容人坐下的岩石。他总算见到了天使，他们拥有大鸟似的翅膀，羽毛丰厚，却又像是由最轻巧的精神物质化作。在其中一位几乎拂着他面飞过时，科洛雷多不禁伸手去摸那羽翼。他的手指如穿透水帘一样穿透了翅膀，这名天使会错意，以为科洛雷多是难扼首次见到的好奇，局促地红了脸抱歉。这个还未来得及获得骨肉的天使叫来他有实体的朋友，殷切地邀请科洛雷多抚摸他们光亮的羽毛。

虽然，此处的一切都是非自然的，但又出奇的具有人性。科洛雷多看着那些天使，有实体的从四处带来形状规整的石块，将之垒成一个个坐凳。无实体的则好奇他们伙伴的劳动，相随而飞，轻易便为一个动作兴奋得叽叽喳喳。科洛雷多瞥了一眼与他共坐一排的灵魂，都是一脸不明就里。说真的，比起炼狱的审判所，科洛雷多觉得这里更像是他在神学院时，等待教授叫进屋中考核的走廊。

众天使忙碌完后便四散而去。不多久便有人自山上而来，他们似苏格拉底和身边簇拥的学生，有说有笑，沿山径而下。

其一六翼四首；说话声音高些，天上便有红色长蛇样的闪电扭动；谈吐不那么着急时，他多出的头颅就微微发出狮子的闷吼。其二四翼四首；一为光辉，一为人首，一为狮头，一为鹰首；翅膀之下有人手的样式，那白玉一样的手中捧着一个水苍玉色的轮子。其三有着犹太裔的五官，紧跟旁人身后，似乎在听他人交谈，但他毫无激情的超脱神色，让人不自禁怀疑他是否在走神。

而走在中央的那位，那一位，仿佛是光，仿佛是火，他乍看是有人形，却不能久视，光芒逼人挪开目光；但他的声音并不高高在上，世上没有声音能和他的声音类比，如执意要形容，他的声音像一名和蔼又风趣的老者。

“好了，孩子们。”上帝与他的使者落座，他说话时光芒微微跃动。科洛雷多想到，这好像是鼓被敲响后，鼓面会快速振动。他随即又暗暗斥责自己的亵渎。所幸上帝不曾知道他的冒犯，或是不在意。

“可喜你们一生没犯大罪，不至在地狱中受苦。现在摆在你们面前的有两条路，一条通往炼狱，一条通往天堂。当然，你们最后的终点都是天堂，无非先后罢了。”

上帝身旁的天使代他宣告：“而你们这些人，受施于人，也施于人，受欺于人，也欺于人。你们必要由你们的身边人来评判，方才公正。”

“对你最残酷的人，对你最友善的人，因你得救的人，以及因你而死的人。要由他们来定夺。”

“而后你们，或随主去往天堂，或留在这山上赎罪。愿你们早些改悔，我们终将在天主座下相逢。”

于是评定开始了。科洛雷多来得最晚，他前面有两个人。一个渔夫，他被高利贷者残害，与一名街头艺人交好；他的两个子救了一名乞儿，他赌博的恶习又害得他儿子濒临饿死时半个买面包的子也无。那四人向上帝陈词，上帝向天使下令，那希伯来裔的走上前，为他额上写了两个“P”，渔夫早夭的儿子又说他还殴打自己的母亲，天使便给他再添了一个“P”。

第二个是个暗娼。伤害她的人实在过多，以至天使商议了一阵，才选定她所接待的最刁蛮的一位嫖客来做个代表。此人科洛雷多曾在觥斛交错间见过，一个经商的新贵，比自己年轻得多，却早早显示出病容，甚至还没有科洛雷多活的久。据说在他卧病不出的时日，他的鼻子已经整个烂掉。

“这可怜的人。”科洛雷多看着他完整的鼻子，却因惩罚鲜血淋漓的头脸，倍感唏嘘，又觉他活该。

暗娼起初局促不安地搓着手。对她残忍的嫖客、对她阔绰的嫖客、靠她摇钱养活的鸨母，还有被她打去的数个不成型的婴儿，他们嘁嘁喳喳，意见不一，争论不休。她后来意识到自己只是来让那全能的主决定自己的命运，参与决定的都是外人，自己只需在一旁坐着就好，她便放松下来了——因这和她平时要做的事大体一样。她于是打量四周，甚至按着习惯去和身边那位相貌不错的教士搭讪。好在她还记得这是赎罪的山，言语还在得体的限度后。科洛雷多只往旁边挪了挪，而不是斥责。

那女人被深深地刻了一个桃色的“P”。她却不怨不艾，坦然随人进山，只在经过那些浑身是血的胚胎前叹息一声，蹲下身抱了抱他们。那被天使簇拥的光芒骤然炽盛，四首四翼的天使重又迎向她，用它基列别的那颗头吻了妓女的额头，治愈了那道刻痕。她便随着吻生出了翅膀，飞到了天上。

待到科洛雷多时，他其实暗暗希望在那四人中能看到一个已多年不见的身影，他的音乐家，虽然其本人大概会坚决地抗议科洛雷多在他的身份前加的这个限制词。

这没错，若论最让他恼火，萨尔茨堡那些食古不化的教会成员至多是让他暗自气愤，毕竟都还顾着表面的礼节，有谁能像莫扎特家的那个无赖小子一样不管不顾、得寸进尺，不气得他胸闷胃疼绝不悔改——通常悔改也少有。若论亲热，科洛雷多与他的兄弟自然感情甚笃，自任职萨尔茨堡就一直跟随他的总管也当然敬仰信赖自己。但亲热，他竟然也有过那种热切起来不讲道理的感情。有谁能像莫扎特那样使他理智动摇、低声下气呢。

科洛雷多看着眼前人如走马灯般过去。他首次知道曾有人在社交场上如此卑劣的暗算过自己，首次得知竟真有懒汉会因为不许酗酒而寻短见，首次知道人穷困到一定地步，能被送到济贫院也是恩情。他的管家，阿尔科，尚在人世，于是天使只把他从梦中带来。阿尔科伯爵闭着眼打着鼾，迷迷糊糊梦呓，讲着他去世的故主的好。

没有莫扎特。

那算了吧，没有就没有，不是什么大问题。天使们商定完叫他过去，整整给他写上了五个“P”。科洛雷多难以忍受，尤其是那个比他少了两罪的无赖讶异的窥视让他感到如坠冰窟。“我难道还不够虔诚！我从没刻意伤害过谁！”他不敢高声，质问中的不甘却十分强硬，他以一种神职人员独有的大胆直向上帝发问，“难道您也和那群保守者一样恐惧进步！”

“你认为的虔信和我们判断的标准不一样，孩子。”上帝闪烁着光芒，它不像圣经中那样动辄就因触犯发怒，它极富耐心地解释，“你们的书里有一些地方是有误的，不过无伤大雅，它能大概承载我要说的意思。所以比起再次降临引起骚动，还是任你们读它罢。”

“你的政见不是错误，它甚至抵消了你为骄傲而生的些许罪愆一——不管在你们转述的还是我们应用的版本里，骄矜都是要命的罪。你和那些穷困人不一样，他们犯了罪却不自知，他们已知的大罪是不敢犯的。他们比起惩罚，更该被教导。只有你们，应被严苛对待。你们已学成，却仍有畸枝，便理当要园丁格外尽心给你们修剪。”

“去学习吧，你还有机会来到天堂。”上帝风趣地上下浮动，就像一个老顽童对愁容满面的年轻人耸耸肩安慰，“我们确实是受但丁启发，才觉得炼狱是个很好的机制。但不必担心赎罪的痛苦。有些诗段我看着都觉得可怕，所以我们改进了一番。这话对你来说不知道会不会太早，不知道你听没听过一个词，人道主义。”

随后主说且散去吧，于是天使们又簇拥着它离开。白鸟扑闪着翅膀，领着刻了五个P的大主教与三个P的穷鬼进山。

  
3.

“良人啊，我羞于言说你的名讳，但我心里歌唱的尽是你！”

科洛雷多和那若干的曾高高在上的灵魂一齐负重行走。好在和他的生命一并消亡的还有他的旧疾，不然高强度的运动早就叫他喘不上气。

他被迫低着头往前走，一双脚蓦地拦在他面前。科洛雷多向左走一步，那双脚就往左边堵，科洛雷多向右走，来人就向右拦。他被激起了火气，丢了石块，挺直腰打量这无礼的拦路狗究竟是什么来历。

“您看人还是这么没好气。”年轻的灵魂顶着科洛雷多的怒视，把扑面而来的恶感当做无物般嬉笑。他确实没什么可畏惧的，因科洛雷多在看清他是谁后就说不出话了。

他的一切反应都凝滞住了。

科洛雷多在此之前已经见过众多已逝的灵魂，过去的国王，曾经的学者，他以为自己已适应了死后的生活。而当他第一次见到自己认定已死的人生龙活虎地出现在自己眼前，科洛雷多才真正体会到死后生活的荒诞。他感觉一阵恶心，又隐隐觉得欣喜。

“莫扎特。”他感受不到自己的动作，徒能听到自己声音。

“当然，当然是我。”早逝的音乐家爽朗得仿佛对他们曾经的若干不愉快忘怀了一般。想来也是，若是把豺狼的尖齿利爪都拔除，再胆怯的人也可以去养一只猛兽。科洛雷多如今拿捏不了莫扎特，也再没有可去强迫莫扎特做的事，他们如今确实是平等的了。科洛雷多看着音乐家闪闪发亮的翅膀，感觉目眩，或许这天堂中的好人还比自己高上一层。他没必要刻意去记恨自己，何况此前还有点枕席间的情谊。

音乐家新奇于这一生高高在上的大主教迫不得已低头的样子。他说若非不能替代，他真想为科洛雷多背负一会这巨石，这话判断不出真假，就像他摘了旁人花圃中的玫瑰借花献佛的讨好，谁能知道这冲动孟浪的年轻人能保持多久激情。但他确实在科洛雷多身后亦步亦趋，即使科洛雷多不回头，他也能察觉落在自己脊背上的视线。

“你还在谱曲吗？”他们绕着骄傲者的山路走了十圈，途中迎面有同样的负重者和背完今天额度的直立者擦肩而过。莫扎特光芒四射的翅膀引得多人瞩目，不过识趣不语是骄傲者的美德，他们得以默默地走完全程。科洛雷多直起腰，问出了他一直想问的。

他在走第二圈的时候就想问。但跨越了生死，一见面就说这个，科洛雷多感觉莫扎特可能会认为自己只关心他的音乐，只在乎他的实用价值，而他在意的远不仅限如此。这个觉悟，他尚在萨尔茨堡时没有，他抓住莫扎特的手恳求时也没有，他和长寿与反思共栖了几十年后才有了这个认识的雏形。但时间也让他忘了莫扎特其他所爱的，所厌的，他擅长的与棘手的，除了音乐。科洛雷多看着莫扎特这么问，他的舌头在发声时僵直，渴望这一贯粗枝大叶的年轻人要么不误解他的关心，要么看出他的踌躇。

莫扎特伸出手，小提琴出现在他的臂弯。这乐器看着同样清洁剔透，和那些天使的翅膀仿佛一般材质。他略歪过头，即兴，或者演奏了他在天堂时所做的曲子。依然是莫扎特式的音乐，像外多瑙地区的饮食，什么调料都加得过多。科洛雷多不自觉地打着拍子，他从曲中觉察出些许异样，但对解析它又摸不到头绪。直到莫扎特一曲终了，放下琴弓，科洛雷多同他对视，发现这问题不出在对方的谱曲风格或是演奏技巧上。他只拉了一会，但神色疲倦得像跑了马拉松全程一般。

“您去过净界山的山顶吗？”

莫扎特领着他拾阶而上，去那据说和天堂最近的地方。

4.

“选择一个先后吧，是先厌弃我，还是先埋葬我？”

他们靠在一棵巨大的树下歇息。科洛雷多抚摸着树皮，讶异天主的国度里竟有这么一株巨大的菩提树，而莫扎特咬定那只是一棵过于年老的银杏，虽然叶子一点也不像，但他去年还吃过树上的果子。

“听起来你常从天堂来这处？”科洛雷多本想说这和你生前惯往下等人中去一样，但这话一像责怪，二则有些矫情，于是他转了话锋，“别人不介意吗？”

“有人介意，他们像极了您，个个都说我长此以往放荡，迟早有一天要回这里回炉重造。”莫扎特蹬了蹬腿，背擦着树干下滑，倒进了厚而软的芳草地里，“但是呢，比起天堂，这里更有人味，更适合艺术家创作！”

“我不是说天堂不好，它有一些地方和您的萨尔茨堡一样严冷无聊，但那是因为那一群人愿意做这样的苦行僧。您看，我都可以在天堂待着，理所当然还有更多像我这样的真诚的人群聚。我们各过各的，所以什么是天堂，自由就是天堂！”

科洛雷多垂下眼提炼他话中的关键：“你爱这里，因为此处瞬息万变。而天堂是永恒，你一贯是讨厌永恒的。”

莫扎特咋舌，沉默了半晌，嘟囔：“……所以我才讨厌和聪明人讲话。”

“你的朋友呢，你的妻儿呢？”科洛雷多后知后觉地问。

“都在天堂——啊，席卡内德在色欲那层遭罪呢，不过他脑袋上刻的字可比您少多了。我们团聚在天堂，就像所有大团圆的话本一样，甚至埃米诺也会死去，化为泥土，但我们永远在天上，互相凝视，渴望有一条皱纹从对方眼角伸出来。您知道为什么说天使是圣人吗，因为他们只会大范围地爱，所以永远不会厌倦，永远在天堂里快乐。而我，康斯坦茨，我们是人，死了也是人，我们只会这么狭小的爱，这也是为什么我们相爱，为什么现在不再是爱侣。”

音乐家叹息：“我们和时间战斗，但永恒是个怪物。在我们曾经许诺永恒时，从未想到它是个怪物。”

他看向科洛雷多，科洛雷多从里面看见和自己如出一辙的踌躇。音乐家被崭新的，没有天堂的流毒沾染的自己重新点燃了爱火，或者是延续生命的决心之火。但他该怎么说出口，他会不会被认为是个只要猎艳的轻浮者，是比生前更顽劣贪色的流氓，他分明只是要抓岸边的一根稻草。

科洛雷多看着莫扎特的眼睛，他从中解读这天堂的音乐家的悲叹——我多爱您啊，即使你不能给我保证永恒。您甚至和小康兹还不同，我们或许会不是永恒的爱人，但我们无疑是永远的朋友。但您，您擅长放弃细枝末节，就像您为了财政开支对着写着各个产业名字的纸挑挑捡捡一样。——可科洛雷多不是一架读心的机器，他只看见了那最炽烈也引人痛苦的一句：我爱您。

“我不知道。”新魂灵转过头去看天边遥远的光。天堂究竟位于哪里呢，它在天上的话，又如何能和在地上一般看太阳升起；但如果它在凡间，为什么不曾有人发现过这个地方。科洛雷多突然钦佩起了那些始祖人，不变而枯燥的住处，不变而枯燥的家族，不变而枯燥的羊群，他们是如何不厌弃自己地活过八百年。他尚未经历，仅是莫扎特的叙述，他便已经感到恐惧。

科洛雷多深深地呼吸，现在已经没有哮喘压着他的肺叶，但“永生”的沉重压在他胸口，不比哮喘更温柔。科洛雷多似乎觉察到永生的本质一二：永生不是一个灵魂永久保持的过程，它是一个灵魂如何因时间变质的过程。

“但为什么不试试？”他想不到几百年后莫扎特会变成什么样，或许和他拒绝自己一样，他会再次选择献身，曾经是为了音乐，而今是为了证明自我不被永恒战胜。科洛雷多被这点可悲的勇气打动，他伸出了手：“为什么不试试，至少也给我们彼此厌弃一个机会。”

他们于是在炼狱的山顶接吻。这里是炼狱中离天堂最近的地方，在不刮风时，登山客甚至能听到天堂中小天使乐队练习的声响。


End file.
